


「感官动物」

by kuro707



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro707/pseuds/kuro707





	「感官动物」

卜岳  
感官动物  
场景——唱片店

 

店里的cd机正在播放岳明辉最爱的一张专辑，正经的英式摇滚。

那个男人走进店里时岳明辉正踩在梯子上，手里抱着他最近收来的二手碟，虽然有些实在是冷门了些，可岳明辉却视若珍宝。

“老板？”

他的身高十分出众，只是微微抬起下巴对岳明辉说：“能不能给推荐一下，我买碟送人。”

他五官生得浓烈，说话的时候不自觉的抬了抬眉，缺了一截的断眉让他看上去实在不像是个好相处的人。

岳明辉手里还剩几张碟没有摆好，正好都是他最钟爱的迷幻风。在他接手这家店之前曾经在英国待过几年，多少受了些影响。这几张cd的盒子看上去还很新，想来之前的主人将那层塑料薄膜拆开后就没再打开过几次。

“有什么要求吗？”

岳明辉小心翼翼地从梯子上下来，思考着该推荐什么类型的cd才好。那人背对着他，看着满墙的cd，它们都被岳明辉按着发行年份排放得整整齐齐。手写的年份标卡已有些年头了，即使油性马克笔的字迹还很清晰，卡纸却已经被时间侵染腐蚀。

 

“没什么要求，我也不太懂，好听就行。”

他穿着无袖的篮球背心，背后印着属于他的号码和他的名字——卜凡。

他或许刚结束了一场酣畅淋漓的球赛，就连护臂都湿透了，半透的光面布料贴着手臂，勾勒出紧实的肌肉线条。

岳明辉这家二手唱片店开在两所学校附近的老街上，来光顾的也大都是学生，平日里生意不算太好，好在他也不靠这个维生。

店里的陈设不过是几排柜子和一张前店主留下的旧木桌，店里的灯很暗，昏昏沉沉的倒也有些情调。岳明辉喜欢躺着，就在墙角摆了一个懒人沙发，软趴趴的一个大布团。

“英文的行吗？这几张挺不错的。”岳明辉将手里的小塑料盒递了过去，“就是有些小众，可能听过的人不多。”

卜凡回身接过cd盒时碰到了岳明辉的指尖，他下意识的瞟了一眼，看到了那明显是被牙齿啃过而不平整的指甲，指缘还有好些细小的口子。

“店子生意不好吗？压力这么大？”

 

他这话说得突然，岳明辉一时没明白他的意思，直到顺着卜凡的视线看到自己的手上才算转过弯来。

“也不是，这个……就是个坏习惯，改不了。”

卜凡的哥哥比他大了好几岁，读书的时候也叛逆不羁的玩过音乐搞过乐队，却最终选择成为了一个普通的上班族。卜凡从小就很崇拜自己的哥哥，一开始听说哥哥回了老家上班，多少也有些失落。

 

他轻轻将盒子打开，里头的光盘果然如岳明辉说的一般，甚至接近全新。

虽然他对音乐不甚感兴趣，却还是想为哥哥挑一张不错的唱片作为生日礼物。几乎看不出划痕的光盘倒映出他年轻的脸庞，20出头的男生浑身上下被汗水蒸过一道，散发出侵略性极强的男性荷尔蒙。

 

岳明辉将桌上一箱还来不及整理的cd搬到墙边，明明都是些塑料包装的东西，堆叠起来却也十分有分量。

他弯腰放下箱子时，身上那件明显大了一码的做旧白上衣也跟着垂下来，过于宽大的领口瞬间将岳明辉的胸膛风光完全泄露了个痛快。

 

卜凡站在他斜对面，其实看得不算太清楚，只在他起身的瞬间捕捉到了几寸岳明辉胸前的沟壑，还有他深陷的锁骨。

刚刚入秋，天气并不算太凉，空气却在不知不觉中变得干燥起来。卜凡顿时觉得喉头有些干涩，只好吞了吞嗓子才开口。

“这个能试听一下吗？”

岳明辉冲他笑着点点头，说当然可以了。

他这颗小虎牙，让他这个笑容多了几分孩童般的纯真，若不是撸袖子时露出了一节小臂上的纹身，卜凡完全有理由认为他是在店里勤工俭学的大学生了。

岳明辉将正在播放的英伦摇滚专辑退了出来，换上那张他主动推荐给卜凡的迷幻乐，短暂的intro过后，音响传出一个充满磁性却带着一丝甜的女声。

她唱得几乎毫不费劲儿，发音轻柔得像是用羽毛在你耳边轻轻搔动，混着温热的呼吸一起缠绕在耳畔，又攀上颈后。

 

岳明辉很久以前曾经听过这张专辑，虚幻又迷离的编曲配上女歌手极具特色嗓音确实让人着迷。

他的手指不自觉的在cd机顶上合着节奏轻点，丝毫没有察觉到渐渐向他靠近的卜凡，直到感受到耳后一阵湿热的呼吸时才疑惑的转过头去。

岳明辉的皮肤很白，刚才无意间瞧见他胸膛时卜凡就在想，他闻起来会是什么味道？应该会很甜吧？

直到他贴近岳明辉雪白的脖颈处，忍不住深深地嗅了嗅，恍惚闻到了小时候哥哥给他的大白兔奶糖的味道。

他身上是甜丝丝的奶味。

那他的嘴唇呢，会不会也是甜的？

岳明辉被这突如其来的一吻弄得脑中一片空白，一只手还搭在cd机上，运转中的机器逐渐升温，就像卜凡此刻扣在他后颈处的手掌一样滚烫。

在被迫仰着的身体快要失去平衡的一瞬间，卜凡扣着他的后腰，一个转身将他压制在放满cd的货柜墙上。

刚离开几秒钟的嘴唇即刻又覆了上来，卜凡热情的将岳明辉的双唇包裹住，舌头灵活的钻进对方口腔里寻找那颗让他心尖发痒的虎牙。舌尖轻划过形状尖锐的牙齿，细微的疼痛感让他更加兴奋。

他的一只手悄无声息的溜进了岳明辉裤子里，握住那处软肉，动作轻柔的揉搓着。岳明辉想推开他逃走，却腿软的挪不动步子，卜凡的手掌很大，隔着一层柔软的布料依然能感受到他掌心的火热。

“舒服吗？”

卜凡低沉的嗓音和染上情欲色彩的尾音，此时显得性感极了。狭窄的空间里迷幻幽艳的音乐仍漂浮在空中，为他俩这场瞬时生效的性爱增色不少。

“哥哥，你好香啊……”  
岳明辉仅有的理智也就这么消失不见了，体温逐渐升高。大脑在混乱中坠入了欲望的深井，身体则陷入了一片炙热的沼泽，虽不至于就此融化，却也开始浑身发软的向卜凡靠近。他开始顺从自己的感官反馈，享受对方带来的刺激和快感。

卜凡的身形比岳明辉几乎大了一圈，正好够他将这颗“奶糖”完全融进自己的怀里。他有些粗鲁的将两人身上那碍事的布料除去后便紧贴住对方，似乎恨不得将岳明辉身上的每一寸肌肤都紧紧包裹住，两人湿热的舌头还缠斗在一起，谁也不愿意处于弱势。

 

十分钟前他们还是完全陌生的两个人，可此时却这样强烈的想要“拥有”对方。  
哪怕，只是一张唱片的时间。

Under you are like it, beside of you   
Baby it's just that I wanted

 

Put your head back breath and swallow   
Until tomorrow 

 

感受到岳明辉身下愈发坚硬的东西，卜凡几乎是毫不犹豫的将它从束缚中“拯救”出来。下一秒却又让它陷进另一片陌生的漩涡中。

岳明辉没想到他竟然会用嘴去舔弄自己已经勃起的性器，从未有过的感觉让他有些无所适从。卜凡的嘴唇微厚，整根吞入后便开始吞吐起来，嘴唇蹭过柱体更是让他快感连连。

“唔……”

岳明辉一直忍耐着，生怕自己在他嘴里释放出来，却还是在卜凡舔弄囊袋时射了出来。

半透明的粘稠液体挂在卜凡发红的眼角处，悠悠地往下滑珠。

“对不起……我……”

他想伸手给卜凡擦擦脸，刚刚释放出来的身体略微发抖，浑身都渡上了艳丽的粉红色。右边胳膊上那只凶狠的狼似乎也被欲望染红了眼睛。

卜凡重新站起来，居高临下的看着他。活像岳明辉身上那只饿狼的化身，是要来将他生吞活剥的。

他低头重重的咬在岳明辉挺立的粉色乳头上，手指顺势挤进岳明辉身后的穴内，身上的疼痛和身下的异物感掺杂在一起，岳明辉只好别扭的动了动腰，却将卜凡的手指吃得更深了些。

“啊……不……不行。”

他的性取向在他去英国的第二年便不再是秘密，只不过他算不上多么热衷于性事，回国以后也没有再交男朋友。许久未开拓过的后穴早就紧得不行了，卜凡的骨架大，指骨也粗，不过两根塞进去就已经让他感到害怕。

“哥哥，你放松点。”卜凡的手指轻轻搅动着，“咱们慢慢来。”他粗大的骨节碾到前列腺时，岳明辉明显感觉到了酥麻的快感，腰也变得软踏踏的，全靠卜凡搂着才不至于跌倒。

炽热的肠壁开始分泌出湿滑的液体，顺着卜凡的手指往外流，岳明辉不自觉的低吟了一声，他这一声甜腻的叫声勾得卜凡再也不想等了，抽出手指便将自己早已挺立的性器掏了出来。

岳明辉早就有了心理准备，可真看到卜凡那完全勃起后的性器时还是不禁吸了口气。他的尺寸实在惊人，岳明辉下意识想后退，可身后只有坚实的木板，沾了些他后穴流出来的体液，湿漉漉的一片。

“啊——”

卜凡抬起他的一条腿，粉红色的小穴才刚被唤醒了些许，卜凡将自己巨大的性器往那一顶，前端一节顺利的挤了进去。

“好哥哥……让我进去吧，等会儿……会让你爽的。”  
岳明辉两条胳膊都挂在他脖子上，紧张的弓着身子，听到卜凡的话，脸上烧得更厉害了，只好尽量放松自己，好让他顺利进入。

“嗯……哥哥你里面好紧啊……”卜凡干脆利落的整个捅了进去，“你好烫啊，不会把我给熔掉吧？嗯～”

岳明辉还来不及说些什么，卜凡已经开始快速的抽动起来，硕大的龟头反复碾过那个他充满快感的地方，刺激得他根本没法好好说话，只能跟着他抽送的节奏发出软绵绵的呻吟来。

 

站立的姿势很耗体力，可卜凡是个体育生，他双手拖着岳明辉挺翘的臀部，一次次用力挺身的将他贯穿。

有些年头的木头货架被撞得摇摇晃晃，货架里的塑料盒子也因为他俩交合的动作而被迫摇晃，相互撞击发出声响来。

“不……换…换个地方，我的唱片……会……”

卜凡立刻就明白了他的意思，将他捞起挂在自己身上往墙角的布团沙发走去，他的性器还塞在岳明辉的后穴里，虽然只是走了几步路，却也随着步伐撞击更深。

“啊……唔……”

卜凡将他放在柔软的布团上，拔出被岳明辉紧紧吸住的性器后，又将他翻了个身来。

岳明辉整个人陷在海绵里，释放过一次的性器蹭在软麻布料上。臀瓣忽然被一双大手强硬的掰开来，刚被操弄过一番的后穴已经开始主动的一开一合，里头粉嫩的肠肉分泌出透明的液体，悠悠地往外淌水。

像一颗草莓味的奶糖，看上去新鲜水灵，闻起来也是甜丝丝的香气。

 

后入的姿势更加让人感觉到征服的快感和兴奋，他迫不及待想再次回到那被紧紧包裹住的感觉，浑身的血液都快要沸腾了。

于是他毫不犹豫的再次进入到岳明辉身体里，更加卖力的晃动着腰，将身下的人撞击的发出一声声娇喘。

他眼看着两人身体连接的地方越来越紧密，粘稠的体液在皮肤摩擦间发出响声，来回牵扯成细密的线。

岳明辉被他弄得高潮迭起，本能的仰起头来，扎着小揪揪的脑袋摇摇晃晃的。卜凡似乎是临近释放了，俯下身来用胸膛贴着岳明辉的后背，身下抽送的频率愈发加快。

略微粗糙的布料一次次刮过岳明辉的乳头和再次挺立的性器，身后迎着卜凡侵略性的撞击，忍不住流出了生理性的泪水。

卜凡弓起身子将额头抵在岳明辉后颈处，一声低吼，直接射在了里面。肠壁被喷射的液体浇灌，岳明辉也控制不住自己，直接泄了出来，弄湿了身下的沙发外套。

两人在沙发上做的时候消耗了太多体力，岳明辉有气无力的侧过身来想去亲吻卜凡却被他抢了先。  
于是两人交换了一个充满柔情的亲吻。

“爽吗哥哥？”  
“嗯……”  
卜凡炙热的唇在岳明辉耳畔流连，低沉的嗓音混在还未停止的歌声里，虚虚实实不太真切。

Keep your back straight 

Risk your neck back 

Util tomorrow 

 

CD里的最后一首歌终于是放完了，音乐停止的一瞬，安静得仿佛空中一颗泡泡破裂的声音都能震耳欲聋。

卜凡侧过脸来对上岳明辉的双眼说，这张挺不错的，就要这张吧。

岳明辉按下cd机的按钮，取出那张滚烫的光盘，笑着说好啊。

“要送人的话，我给你包好吧。”

卜凡应了声好，转头看见墙角里的懒人沙发，看上去软绵绵的，躺上去应该很舒服吧？

“喏，包好了，下次再来啊。”

“好啊。”


End file.
